


Grammar Domme

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/F, Sex Club AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: Madam Shepard finds out what makes Liara T'soni squirm at Sex Club Normandy.





	Grammar Domme

**Author's Note:**

> For a kmeme prompt:
> 
> https://masseffectkink.dreamwidth.org/9443.html?thread=47723491

"Thank you for taking this meeting, Ms...?"

"Shepard. Commander Shepard. Its our pleasure, Miss... Tsoni, is it?"

"T'soni."

"Thats what I said. So what brings you to see us?"

"I have heard... well, this is really most embarrassing."

"Relax Take your time. I assure you, were completely discreet here. Your hearts desire?"

"My predilection is... unusual. I had heard that... your service... oh dear, my apologies Commander, words fail me."

"Your blushing. Its normal. Dont worry. Were here to make you're dreams cum true."

"Asari do not blush, Commander! I am afraid that I am already extremely aroused!"

"You have an interview kink? We can work with that. We have a very intimidating turian, looks great in business casual. Or maybe a panel interview? Oh god, your squirming? Whyre you squirming? Are you gonna cum right here?"

"Oh! I am sorry, Shepard, I am losing control... you are so perfect... so utterly perfect..."

"Im retired because I got a bit bored but I never seen anything like this... OK, Ill do it. Let me get into character..."

"No! Just be yourself, I beg you! I am so close!"

"I guess I oughta be flattered but Im a bit confused. You really got to tell me whats going on, Miss Tsoni."

"Oh! Yes! Say my name again!"

"Tsoni?"

"Yes, like that!"

"Tsoni? Oh, uh excuse me, I should take this call. Yep. Yep. Tsoni. Yep. Yep. Uh-huh. Rilly? You think? OK. Sorry about that. My colleague has an idea. Yeah were being watched, basic security."

"I beg you..."

"Ill make you cum real good Tsoni but first you gotta do something for me."

"Name it!"

"OK, repeat after me: 'I Liara Tsoni...' "

"I, Liara T'soni..."

"No, you gotta say it like I say it. I Liara Tsoni..."

"I, Liara T'soni..."

"Uhuh, no way, try again."

"Please, Commander! I cannot!"

"Say it, you horny grammar slut!"

"Ah! I Liara T... T... Tsoni..."

"...are a horny slut for apostrophes..."

"...am a horny..."

"No!"

"...are a horny slut for apostrophes..."

"...and there place in proper grammer."

"...and their place..."

"Again!"

"Oh this is so humiliating! And there place in proper grammer."

"Good girl, Tsoni, I knew you could do it. How did you like that."

"Shepard, I feel so dirty."

"Thats good, right?"

"Stop! I don't think I can take any more!"


End file.
